What s my gender again?
by Chrizzy-chan
Summary: Harry Potter war ein hübsches Mädchen, dass würden alle Menschen bestätigen die "sie" sahen. Moment, "sie"?


Harry Potter war ein hübsches Mädchen, dass würden alle Menschen bestätigen die ihn sahen.

Keiner würde auf den Gedanken kommen, dass "Sie" ein "Er" war. Er liebte Kochen sowie Gärtnern - beides hatte er von seiner Tante Petunia gelehrt bekommen. In der Schule war er eine 1er Schüler und beliebt bei allen. Sein Cousin Dudley hatte zwar am Anfang versucht die Schüler gegen ihn auf zuhetzen, aber keinen Erfolg gehabt. Das eine Mal als er ihn geschlagen hatte, waren gleich mehrere Mädchen zur Hilfe geeilt und Dudley hatte einen Riesenärger bekommen. Harry war sich sicher, dass er eifersüchtig war.

Nun fragt man sich natürlich - wieso in aller Welt würde ein Junge sich als Mädchen verkleiden?  
Genau genommen fing alles damit an, das nach Dudleys Geburt festgestellt wurde, dass Petunia keine weiteren Kinder bekommen würde. Schon immer war es ihr sehnlichster Wunsch gewesen eine Tocher zu haben, die sie nach Herzenslust bekleiden und ihr die Werte weitergeben konnte, die damals ihre Eltern auch ihr anerzogen hatten. Ein Mädchen, dass eine Miniatur von ihr selbst sein sollte.  
Nach der niederschmetternden Nachricht hatte sie sich damit abfinden müssen, dass sie niemals eine leibliche Tocher haben würde.  
Dennoch hatte sie ihren Wunsch noch nicht aufgegeben und bearbeitete Vernon Monate lang, bis er schließlich nachgab und einer Adoption zustimmte.  
Kurz bevor die beiden sich das erste Heim anschauen konnten kam Halloween und am ersten November fand Petunia ein kleines Bündel vor ihrer Haustür - Harry Potter.

Nach viel - vor den Nachbarn natürlich geheimgehaltene - Streit wurde er Teil des Dursley Haushalts. Das Auftauchen des Kindes war in zweierlei Hinsicht ein herber Schlag für Petunia. Zum einen erinnerten die Augen des Kindes sie an ihre verhasste Schwester und zum andern wurden damit endgültig ihre Träume von einer Tochter zerschlagen, da Vernon ihr klar gemacht hatte, dass nicht noch ein drittes Kind in das Buget passte.

In den folgenden Wochen fiel ihr auf wie sehr Harry einem Mädchen ähnlich sah - schulterlanges Haar, lange dunkle Wimpern, delikate Gesichtszüge und klein für sein Alter. Aus einem Impuls heraus beschloss sie eines Tages eines ihrer alten Kinderkleider - die sie für ihre Wunschtochter aufgehoben hatte - dem Jungen anzuziehen. Ein rosa Kleid später war aus Harry Potter ein kleines Mädchen geworden. Sie fand er sah entzückend aus und setzte ihn sich auf die Hüfte.  
In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Petunia öffnete sofort ohne daran zu denken, dass sie Harry noch im Arm hatte. Die Nachbarin von gegenüber, die zum Neusten Klatsch und Tratsch gekommen war, sah ihn und fragte sogleich wer denn das hübsche Mädchen sei.  
Gezwungerner Maßen erklärte Petunia, dass das ihre kleine Nichte sei die sie aufgenommen hatte.  
Die Nachricht von Harry und der selbstlosen Tat, die die Familie Dursley vollbracht hatte verbreitete sich wie ein Leuchtfeuer unter den Nachbarn.  
Petunia fand sich schnell damit ab, dass jeder ihren Neffen für ein Mädchen hielt und fing an ihn wie eines zu behandeln. Vernon hatte keine andere Wahl als mitzuspielen.

-.-.-..-.-

Die nächsten Jahre vergingen wie im Fluge. Harry wurde nach Petunias Werten erzogen, das hieß Sauberkeit, Ordenlichkeit, adrettes Aussehen, Lernbereitschaft und Manieren wurden ihm eingedrillt. Ausserdem wurde von ihm erwartet, dass er im Haushalt, im Garten und in der Küche mithalf. Alles in allem war er ein guterzogener Junge.

Als Harry zum ersten Mal fragte warum er Kleider trug und Dudley Hosen erklärte ihm seine Tante, dass er ein Mädchen sei. Damit war erstmal alles wieder in Ordung für ihn, bis zu jenem Tag als der geheimnisvolle Brief adressiert an ihn ankam...

"Petunia da ist ein Brief für mich." "Ein Brief? Zeig mal her" Harry überreichte den Umschlag an seine Tante. Diese las die ersten Zeilen und wurde keidebleich. "Vernon, oh Gott Vernon! " flüsterte sie und zeigte ihm das Pergament.  
"Dudley, Harry raus mit euch."  
"Aber Daddy ich will wissen was da steht" schrie Dudley und schlug seinen Vater mit dem Smeltingsstock.  
"Sofort raus" Harry wusste, dass es etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte und beschloss an der Tür zu lauschen, auch wenn es gegen die eingedrillten Regeln verstieß.  
"Was machen wir bloss Vernon? Ich will nicht dass Harry dorthin geht. Es gab doch kein offensichtliches Zeichen, dass sie M...du weist schon was hat!"  
"Wir werden es einfach ignoriern, meine Blume. Sie werden schon aufgeben."  
Harry hatte genug gehört und ging ihn sein Zimmer. Was auch immer "du weist schon was" war, er hatte es anscheinend. Was auch immer es sein mochte, mit der Zeit würde er es herausfinden.

In den folgenden Tagen kamen immer mehr Briefe, aber nie erwischte er einen einzigen um der Sache auf den Grund zugehen. An dem Tag an dem ca 50 solcher Briefe durch den Kamin kamen, gab Tante Petunia auf. Mit einem großen Seufzer gab sie ihrer "Tochter" einen der Briefe zu lesen. Zu Harrys großem Stauen erklärte sie ihm, dass es tatsächlich Magie gäbe und das er ein Zauberer sei.  
"Nun Harry du musst wissen, dass ich Magie nicht sehr gerne mag und es mir am liebsten wäre, dass du nie damit in Kontakt gerätst. Leider hat Dumbledore, der Leiter der Schule wo du hingehen wirst, mir nicht mehr die Wahl gelassen. Egal was wir getan haben, immer kommen mehr von diesen grässlichen Briefen. Deine Mutter ist damals auch auf die Schule gegangen - es war kaum auszuhalten mit ihr weil sie ständig magische Gegenstände mitbrachte und meine Eltern ganz stolz auf sie waren. Lily unsere kleine Hexe, hieß es immer. Ich blieb dabei auf der Strecke."  
Im Laufe des Monologes wurde Petunia immer emotionaler. Harry umarmte seine Tante und blickte zu ihr hoch.  
"Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich gehe dann bleibe ich hier bis zum Ende der Primary School und gehe dann auf die St Leonards-Mayfield School, so wie wir es geplant hatten."  
"Ach du liebes Kind" flüsterste Petunia und seufzte dann "Nein, Dumbledore wird uns zwingen, dass du nach Hogwarts gehst. So wie deine Eltern"  
"Mein Vater war auch auf der Schule dort?"  
"Ja. Der Taugenichts war dort auch. Dort haben sich deine Eltern kennengelernt. Ich weis nur wenig über ihn, da ich es vermieden habe mit Lily zu sprechen, nachdem sie nach Hogwarts ging."  
Petunia straffte die Schultern und löste sich aus Harrys Umarmung. "Aber wenn du schon hingehst, dann schon richtig. Wir werden morgen zum Pub "Zum Tropfenden Kessel" fahren. Von dort aus kommt man in die Winkelgasse, das ist eine magische Einkaufsstraße. Wir werden dort deine deine Bücher und Gegenstände die du für den Lehrunterricht brauchst kaufen. Dann werden wir eine Eule mieten, die die Bestätigung, dass du kommen wirst, an Hogwarts zurückschickt. Nicht nur das, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du als anständige, der Etikette bewussten jungen Dame dorthin gehst. Wir werden ein paar Bücher für Etikette, Verhalten und Verständnis für die Welt in der du leben wirst kaufen. Möge mir keiner sagen, dass ich dich nicht anständig aufgezogen habe." Tunlichst vermied Petunia den Gedanken daran was passieren würde wenn die Schüler herausfanden, dass Harry als Mädchen herumstolzierte...


End file.
